


Quiet

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [6]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: "I missed you."





	

Anthony Padilla’s eyes snapped open, startling himself awake at the sound of the elevator’s bright ding to notify him that he was at his destination and that it was time for him to get off. Anthony yawned lightly and stretched out his arms and back, walking off of the elevator and into the empty hallway of doors with a droopy stature. Yawning again, he fished his keys out of his left pocket and played around with them until he found the key he needed, running his free hand through his slightly disheveled curls before also running it over his glassy eyes. He let another yawn escape his mouth and closed his eyes for a split second, causing him to stumble a bit, but he quickly snapped his eyes open and regained his balance. He shook his head and lightly smacked himself on the cheek, trying to keep himself awake so he could eat a quick bite to eat and a quick shower before he inevitably passed out. He had been in New England all week with Miel and was more than ready to finally have a real shower after spending seven long days in cheap hotels with crappy showers.

When he finally got to the door in the middle of the deserted corridor, he took the key he had fished out earlier and quietly shimmied it into the lock, twisting it as slowly as he could to make as little noise as possible. He let out a quiet puff of air that he didn’t know he was holding when the lock clicked, retrieving the key and opening the door with his eyes squeezed shut. He was preparing himself for the loud, startling sounds of a German Shepherd’s bark to echo within the walls of the quiet apartment, but they never came. As soon as Anthony had the door shut and locked again, he opened his eyes, letting the tension fall from his muscles knowing that if she hadn’t barked by now, she most likely wouldn’t. Anthony stepped out of his shoes and set them next to a pair of New Balance sneakers before climbing up the carpeted steps. His sock feet tapped lightly on the hardwood floor as he walked through the living room, petting the German Shepherd, that had been deemed as Daisy, lightly on the head as he passed her doggy bed.

He continued down the dark hallway, bumping into a few things here and there due to the lack of lighting with some noise, but nothing too significant. Just when he thought he was in the clear, his sock foot pressed down on a plush object followed by a loud squeak. Anthony jerked his foot away from the object with wide eyes and looked down at the floor, seeing one of Daisy’s favorite toys laying there. Anthony froze in his tracks, listening to see if anyone in the small abode was disturbed, but he heard nothing. Anthony let out another sigh of relief and kicked the small plush aside before continuing his silent venture to the bedroom at the end of the hall. When he finally made it to the bedroom door, he placed his hand on the silver knob and spun it gently, opening the wooden door with a slight creak and closing it back behind him once he was in.

He looked over to the king sized bed that was sitting in the middle of the room and flashed a small smile when he saw that his best friend, business partner, and secret lover, Ian Hecox, was entangled within the sheets and still fast asleep. He was laying on his stomach, his arms holding onto his pillow tightly as he snored lightly, his hair disheveled and his bare feet sticking out from the encasing sheets. He had a bad tendency to get hot feet during the night and always stuck his feet outside to help cool them down. When Anthony approached the large bed, he noticed that Ian’s phone was resting in his right hand with the screen off. Anthony chuckled lightly. Ian had texted him all day the previous day and insisted when Anthony boarded his flight back that he would be awake when Anthony arrived back in LA but surrendered to sleep about two hours after Anthony’s plane had taken off. He took the phone out of Ian’s hand and plugged it up to its charger before gently placing it onto the nightstand next to the bed and placing a gentle kiss atop of Ian’s head. By then, Anthony was so tired that he nearly fell asleep while in the shower, but he powered through it and managed to get fully clean. He then grabbed a slice of watermelon that Ian had left for him the refrigerator and ate it somewhat fast so he could get into the bed faster. Finally, after about half an hour, Anthony was showered, full, and was ready to get some sleep. He pulled back the sheets and climbed into the empty spot next to Ian who, to his amazement, was still sleeping soundly. He had figured that he surely would’ve been awoken by now after showering and venturing around in his kitchen, but apparently not. Anthony knew that Ian had missed him after being gone for a solid week and couldn’t wait to see him and neither could Anthony. He wanted to wait until morning to officially reunite with Ian so he could do it properly and not when he’s about to pass out, but he was too excited to wait any longer. He gently placed his hand on Ian’s shoulder and shook him lightly.

“Ian…” He whispered. Ian groaned lightly in response, stirring ever so lightly. Anthony shook him again with a little more force. “Ian…” He stirred again, stretching out a little as his blue eyes fluttered open. Anthony smiled down at him and caressed his cheek. Ian didn’t know who Anthony was at first due to the lingering sleepiness, but as soon as realized who was in his bed with him, he jumped up from his laying position and quickly threw his arms around Anthony, hugging him as tightly as he could. Anthony returned Ian’s hug. “Did someone missed me?” He chuckled. Ian groggily nodded and squeezed Anthony tighter.

“I’m so glad you're home. I missed you.” Ian mumbled, his voice barely past a whisper. Anthony placed a gentle kiss on the side of Ian’s head.

“I missed you too.” Soon they were both warmly snuggled up underneath the blanket. Ian was laying on Anthony’s chest while Anthony’s exhausted hand ran through his hair, finally allowing himself to slip into sleep with the man he loved close by.


End file.
